End To The Terror And The Start Of A New Beginning
by TheHeavenlyDemon
Summary: Takes place during the Dressrosa Arc. Half the executives and members of the Donquixote family have been defeated. The Heavenly Demon & one of the Shichibukai, Doflamingo, has taken his toll in this Battle, and now its up to Luffy and Law to stop them. Will they be able to bring this curtain to a close. And what will become of Law and Luffy as new feelings start to bloom. LuLa Yaoi


**Ok, so I know how almost ever day I been uploading a story, I just want you guys to know this was not intentional what so ever, these stories I currently have I been working on for a long time or I never revised. In all honesty, One Piece is my favorite, so I am most proud with this story, regardless how small it is.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I Own Jack Shit, Yes he is mine :P Nah Just this story :P**

 **End To The Terror**

In the midst of the great battle of Dressrosa, Law and Luffy crash into the Dressrosa Palace. Hoping to Seek out Doflamingo

Oi MING-Luffy was cut off by Law shutting his mouth. Don't scream out loud Luffy-ya. We don't want to give up our presence.

Fine….Luffy pouted. Now then Law began…we need to find a way to get up to the top without any of the executive's finding us, He finished.

Why can't we just jump up right to the top floor Luffy said in boredom. Because…Luffy-ya…WE DONT WANT TO BE SPOTTED! Law punched him. OW! Luffy cried. The booming voice echoed through the Palaces walls.

In a close hallway nearby. Hey did you hear that? a unknown voice said. Yea, we better go check it out, something IS going on. another unknown voice said. They began running towards the Palaces middle floor.

Alright then Luffy-ya. Wait for my signal, I'm gonna scan the area with my powers Law said. Gotcha! Luffy replied with a grin.

Law sees two soldiers with his Devil Fruit powers.  
Crap. Theirs two soldiers in the way we need to go, take them out. He said. Yea yea, I got this, Luffy started walking out to the soldiers. Law started smirking.

Alright whatever happened here seems to be-one soldier turned around. WAIT, THATS STRAW HA-and they were knocked out by Luffys powerful haki.

Luffy turned Tra-Guy. There down, Luffy said with a grin. Alright no mercy today I see…very well let's quickly get to the next floor before more come Law stated.

Yosh! Luffy agreed. They started running through the top stair well of the palace. Luffy started to get suspicious of something. Tra-Guy, doesn't it seem a little weird that none of the executive's besides That Rupture guy, showed up earlier? Luffy asked. Well…they decided to take liberties into their own hands and jumped right onto the front line's of the battlefield. Law stated.

So Mingo is all by himself right now? Luffy asked once more. Not exactly, he has Diamante and Trebol with him proboly. Law stated once more. Both of the Top executive's?! Luffy questioned. Law nodded, We're in for the fight of our lives he said.

They finally reach the Top of the palace, Where Doflamingo, was all alone waiting for someone to come and attack.

He is all alone…don't tell me this is a Trap…Law thought to himself. Luffy jumped in, in 2nd Gear, and activated Haki armament on his arms, and attacked Doflamingo head on. HEY MINGO! Luffy yelled.

The punch collieded with his face, Doflamingo fell to the floor. while trying to get the thought process of what just happened, He saw Luffy and Law in the throne room of the Palace ready to battle.

Fuffuffuffuffu, so you guys made it this far eh? Doflamingo started to stand up. Well, you guys got here in quite a rush huh. It's too bad the end of your journey's end here, he smirked. Well then, I guess I'll have to end this quickly to have my bloody game continue huh? That's quite a shame indeed.

Don't be so sure your gonna win..MINGO! Luffy yelled. Doflamingo, you will pay what you did to Cora- San You bastard! Law yelled. Fuffuffuffuffu, so…your still upset about what happened to Rosinante eh? Well don't worry, Ill send you to join him shortly! Doflamingo chuckled madly.

 **Meanwhile, on the battlefield on the second level of the Kings Plateau...**

 ** _Special attack..Bamboo Javelin!_** All the soldiers got knocked up into the sky. Haha! Ussopp cheered with a fist in the air. That was SUUUUUUPER cool! awesome attack you got there Franky cheered. Heh heh heh, Well I am God Usopp after all he exclaimed pointing his thumb to himself grinning.

Hey, you two! I hope you know that your gonna pay with your lives, Some unknown voice said in the mist.

Heh, So your still alive I see…Baby 5! Franky pointed out at.

She smirked with a cigarette in her mouth as her appearance finally was clear from the mist. only that but this time I'm sure to crush you! Baby 5 cheered. How? You don't even got that Fat guy with wheels on his face to help! Franky yelled.

OI! Don't mock Buffalo! And besides I don't need him! I can turn myself into any type of military weapon, Even a tank! Baby 5 yelled back in response.

Really now? Then show us that you actually can, because I want to call that bluff! Usopp mocked with a smirk.

Heh, you have no idea what's coming to you. She said darkly as she began to change shape. Hey Usopp…you can be as SUPER confident as you please , but the odds of her being able to do that are high and believable! Franky yelled.

Huh? How would you know what she's capable of! Don't try to scare me! Usopp pointed back at him. I fought her and her friend back on Punk Hazard, they wouldn't have let us leave. Franky exclaimed.

Wait so…she can ACTUALLY TURN HERSELF INTO FIRE POWER AND ARMS?! Usopp yelled in a scared manner as he watched her shape shifting into a object.

Yeah, Franky replied. WHAT! Then we're all gonna die! Usopp screamed in fear. Not to worry Usopp! Franky smirked.

How come? Usopp questioned? You realize that she'll blow us to smithereens if she turns into a tank! He said in fear. Because Usopp. I got something that beats a tank! Franky said with a thumbs up.

You don't mean…Iron Pirate! Usopp said happily. Nope. Franky said plainly. WHAT! Then how! How will you win without it! You're already bleeding almost to death and torn apart almost! Usopp screeched in fear.

All done! A Baby 5 in a missile form spoke. NOW TIME TO END THIS! DIE!, _**MISSILE GIRL!**_ she yelled as she flew into the shape of a missile right at Franky and I Usopp

Usopp get behind me Franky yelled. Usopp clutched to Franky for dear life. The blasts finally hit Franky.

Heh, that way too easy. Baby 5 said while shaping back into her regular form smoking a cigarette.

Heh, your more wrong then you could possibly think. DONT underestimate me! Franky said as the mist cleared up preparing his two hands together!

What your still alive? Ugh, What a pain you Straw Hat Pirates are! She yelled in anger turning her hand into a rocket launcher.

FRANKY…..Franky started. Go to hell Baby 5 spoke with rage. EAT this, heya! She released one major powerful Rocket Launcher at Franky.

 _ **RADICALE BEAM…..**_ Franky yelled shooting a giant ray of a yellow beam hitting Baby 5 and melting the Rocket Launcher shot at him.

Awaaaaah! She screamed, Hitting the ground very hard. Yea! SUUUUUUPER! Franky yelled, putting his star arms together in his signature form to the sky. Damn Franky that was soooo cool. Usopp cheered getting off of Franky. I told ya I got this! Franky said with a thumbs up and a grin on his face.

Im….sorry…..young master…..Baby 5 said as she began to fade unconscious.

 **At the Battle Of Sunflower Hill...**  
Hey….you Kyros said angrily. Diamante turned around. Oh what a surprise, it's the great warrior Kyros and his daughter Rebecca Uhahahaha he laughed.  
Diamante you will pay for what you did….to Scarlet Kyros said with anger. Heh, So you came here to find me for vengence I suppose hmm Diamante questioned.  
I shall avenge my wife! watch me Scarlet Kyros said in his mind. REBECCA GO FIND LUCY AND THE OTHERS, I'LL HANDLE THIS Kyros yelled.

She nodded and started to run off when Diamante came to strike at her when Kyros drew his sword amd clashed with Diamante to stop him in time.

Rebecca don't look back just go, I got this! Kyros yelled. She finally left the battlefield, running as fast as she could, leaving her father and Diamante to continue their battle.

You know Kyros, even though you guys have the advantage in a way, your all still gonna die, Doffy will make sure of it Uhahahaha he laughed with a smile.

I wonder then what Doflamingo would say if he lost a family member Kyros enraged. Oh he has, in fact he killed his own brother and father, flesh and blood all gone without a single thought Diamante smirked.

That just shows how sick of a man he is, Kyros said backing away just to clash with Diamante's microphone again. Urggggggh he started to pressed down and eventually cracked the material of the steel microphone. Uhahahahahaha you forget I still have my powers Diamante yelled.

 _ **HALF MOON GLAVE!**_ a giant metallic flexible poll was shot across the battlefield

Kyros just stood still, with the same anger in his face. That is true...but having enough conviction and love can break through ANYTHING Kyros said with determination.

And with those words, Kyros dodged the blade coming his way by moving swiftly to the side and rushed Diamante. WHAAAT, no! Diamante cursed. Kyros appeared right infront of Diamante and Kyros's blade went straight thru Diamante, bringing him straight to the floor in his final moment's.

 _There I have finally done it scarlet, you can rest now._ Kyros said to himself, as he fell because he lost he balance due to his one leg. He had finally avenged his dear Scarlett.

SOLDIER SAN! Robin yelled

 **In the Kings Castle...**

Law...I think you've caused enough problems for me, you are really getting under my skin...I'll do you a favor and get rid of you now, _**BLACK NIGHT!**_ a copy of Doflamingo hit Law in the back with a powerful black fist filled with Haki.

Brwaughhhh, was the only noise that came out of Law as blood fell out of his mouth and he fell to the ground.

Beheheheheh, Trebol laughed.

LAW! Luffy yelled

* * *

 **The next story will be strictly dedicated to a battle between Luffy and Doflamingo, and Trebol, the last executive standing, but soon to fall ;). Until next time. ~TheHeavenlyDemon**


End file.
